untitled story
by heartbreaker23
Summary: John is back at the institute and hates it, then a new student comes that might just get his attention but with the looks of a new war coming will their love be able to bloom. After X3.


Well I shouldn't be writing a new story since I'm having trouble writing my old one but oh well.

I don't own the x-men cause if I did I wouldn't be writing here would i?

Rated M to be safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Maddie LeCane woke to the slight sound of rain hitting the window. After a few minutes of wondering if she wanted to get up the groaning that came from her stomach made up her mind up for her and she quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

While still a little groggy she nearly missed tripping down the stairs over Mr. Fluffy. _That's it after I eat I'm putting you on a diet; stupid cat never moves…_Once back to her train of thought she walked into the kitchen and read the note that was taped onto the fridge.

_Dear Maddie,_

_I hope you enjoy your day off and don't worry I called the school so everything's fine, Happy Birthday._

_Love Mom_

Maddie smiled to herself, _Mom has always been the fun one. If it wasn't for her note I would've forget it was my birthday…wow I'm seventeen well it's still no eighteen but that's okay. _Once she finished grasping the fact that she was almost an adult she got some pans out and started to cook. _Well I must say I cook a mean omelette-_Ding Ding.

The sound from the front door startled Maddie but she made her way; slowly to the door. Once she answered it she saw a bald man in a wheel chair and a woman with red hair standing next to him.

"Well hello I'm Professor Charles Xavier and you must be Madeline LeCane, if you don't mind could I and Ms. Grey come in?" the woman next to him mustered a quick hello.

"Actually it's Maddie and sure…" She didn't know why she let them but they seemed alright.

"Very good then" this Charles Xavier guy smiled then proceeded into the house with Ms. Grey by his side.

After they were settled in the living room with some coffee and tea Professor Xavier broke the silence. "You look very much like your mother Ms. LeCane"

While she did look very much like her mother; with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and dancers build she wondered how he new her mother.

"How do you know my mother?" suspicion was obvious in her tone but Professor Xavier had anticipated this question and answered quickly.

"Erica used to go to my school as did your father; where they met and fell in love"

She heard that they met at some school that aloud mutants; she had always known this of her parents and of her…on her sixteenth birthday she discovered that she had the same ability's as her parents; to phase and create force fields from her mom and to shape shift from her dad but she rarely even used for powers; not that she didn't like them just that she didn't feel the need to use them.

Professor Xavier took a short pause then continued "Your parents recently contacted me telling me that you had developed the same powers as them and if I remember correctly which your father used to cause quite a bit of trouble with… " Maddie snorted. _Yeah tell me something I don't know. _"So they thought it best if you move to my school to learn how to use and control them." _Ok I take it back._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sure enough the next day Maddie was packed up waiting for them to leave. Now that the thought of leaving her parents and her friends sunk in she got a little sad. Her parents had told her it was for the best and she wasn't mad a little upset but not mad.

After the goodbyes and a few teary hugs Maddie set out with the Professor and Ms. Grey; who turned out as an old friend of her mom, to "home".

When they finally got there it was late in the afternoon and Maddie was already ready for a nap. She was about pick up her bags but then a grumpy looking man picked them up and headed off.

"Don't mind Logan he's a lot nicer when you get to know him…why don't I show you around the school?" Ms. Grey looked hopeful probably trying to make a good impression of her old friends' kid.

Maddie thought about it for a second well since she was her mothers old friend she could show some respect.

"Yeah…I guess that'd be cool Ms. Grey" Maddie put on a little smile to make it seem like she cared.

"Please call me Jean." Jean replied with a smile then went through some doors.

When Maddie walked out she saw one guy with blonde highlights and one with light brown hair arguing then the one with the highlights started throwing fire at the other one but he dodged it and it almost hit Maddie.

_This is going to be fun…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that's all…remember r&r…no flames.


End file.
